Mondschein/Kapitel 4
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 3 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 5}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 4. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mondschein. Verweise Sicht *Blattpfote Charaktere *Farnpelz *Zedernherz *Graustreif *Wolfstritt (nicht namentlich) *Feuerstern *Rostfell *Rußpelz *Schwarzstern *Ein oder zwei unbekannte SchattenClan-Krieger/innen *Kleinwolke *Ampferschweif *Moorkralle *Fetzohr *Fliegenlicht (nicht namentlich) *Mottenflügel *Habichtfrost *Zwei unbekannte FlussClan-Krieger/innen Erwähnte Charaktere *Nachtstern *Rabenpfote *Riesenstern *Kurzbart *Schmutzfell *Sasha (nicht namentlich) *Tigerstern Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **SchattenClan-Territorium ***SchattenClan-Lager ***Krähenort **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Kriegerbau ****Lichtung ****Ginstertunnel ****Schlucht **Baumgeviert **Hochfelsen **Moor **FlussClan-Territorium ***Fluss Tiere *Ratte *Fisch *Maus *Kaninchen Heilmittel *Thymian *Spinnweben Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Namenlose Krankheit *Angstzustände *Kratzer Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SchattenClan, Große Versammlung, Monster, DonnerClan, Zweibeiner, SternenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, Donnerweg, WindClan, FlussClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner *Clanränge: Krieger, Heiler, Zweiter Anführer, Anführer, Junges, Schüler, Heilerschüler *Zeit: Blattleere, Herzschlag *Redewendung: "Mäusedung!", "Mäusehirn!", "dämliches Fellknäuel", "Dem SternenClan sei Dank!" Wissenswertes *Seite 53: "(...), worauf der drahtige Krieger (...)" - Statt drahtig müsste es "dünn" oder "mager" heißen, da im Original die Rede von skinny ist (vgl. Seite 42 von Moonrise) *Seite 54: Das Wort dann vom Satz "Was wollt ihr denn dann?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 42 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 54: "Rostfell fauchte ungehalten, zog (...)" - Statt fauchte ungehalten müsste es "schniefte/schnaubte ungläubig" heißen, da im Original die Rede von sniffed disbelievingly ist (vgl. Seite 43 von Moonrise) *Seite 54: Der Satzrest "(...) on this side of the Thunderpath." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 43 von Moonrise) *Seite 55: "(...) und den Spuren vieler Kämpfe im Gesicht." - Statt Spuren müsste es "Narben" und statt im Gesicht müsste es "auf dem Pelz" heißen, da im Original die Rede von his pelt showed the scars of many battles ist (vgl. Seite 44 von Moonrise) *Seite 56: Der Satzteil "(...) when the ShadowClan leader insisted on treating him like an enemy." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), da der SchattenClan-Anführer darauf bestand, ihn wie einen Feind zu behandeln.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), da der Anführer des SchattenClans von seiner drohenden Haltung nicht abließ." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 45 von Moonrise) *Seite 56: Der Satz "The ShadowClan leader shrugged his powerful shoulders." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Schwarzstern/Der SchattenClan-Anführer zuckte mit seinen mächtigen Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Schwarzstern straffte seine mächtigen Schultern." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 45 von Moonrise) *Seite 57: Der Satzteil "(...) als die Kriegerahnen selbst." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden, zumal hier eigentlich auch der Heiler und nicht die Kriegerahnen gemeint werden müssten (vgl. Seite 46 von Moonrise) *Seite 57: "(...), begann Feuerstern erneut." - Vor dem Wort erneut müsste "verzweifelt" stehen, da im Original die Rede von desperately ist (vgl. Seite 46 von Moonrise) *Seite 57: Der Satz "I'm not one of your warriors." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich bin keiner deiner Krieger.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das kannst du mit deinen Kriegern machen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 46 von Moonrise) *Seite 59: Das Wort Wenn vom Satz "Wenn das überhaupt stimmt." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 48 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 62: Das Wort "hell" vom Satz "(...) in helles Sonnenlicht." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 50 von Moonrise) *Seite 62: Der Satzrest "(...) to warm herself up." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 50 von Moonrise) *Seite 62: Blattpfote wird fälschlicherweise mit weißen Flecken beschrieben. *Seite 62: Der Satzrest "Beside her, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 51 von Moonrise) *Seite 62: "(...) sich um und sie presste die Lippen aufeinander." - Statt presste die Lippen aufeinander müsste es "kräuselte die Lippe" heißen, da im Original die Rede von she curled up her lip ist (vgl. Seite 51 von Moonrise) *Seite 64: Der Ausruf "Uh-oh." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Oh-oh.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das gibt Ärger." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 52 von Moonrise) *Seite 65: Der Satzrest "(...) and her tail streaming out behind her." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 53 von Moonrise) *Seite 66: Der Satzrest "(...) in his lean body (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 54 von Moonrise) *Seite 66: "Ampferschweif sprang zur Seite, um (...)" - Statt zur Seite müsste es "auf" heißen, da im Original die Rede von sprang up ist (vgl. Seite 54 von Moonrise) *Seite 70: "Blattpfote und Ampferschweif schlichen die Böschung hinauf (...)" - Statt schlichen müsste es "flitzten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von streaked ist (vgl. Seite 58 von Moonrise) Quellen en:Moonrise/Chapter 4 Kategorie:Verweise